


As Long As Stars Are Above You

by loves_fealty



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_fealty/pseuds/loves_fealty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Aaron's daughter calls Robert 'Daddy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As Stars Are Above You

“Did you have a good day with Grandma?” Robert asks, clearing the table after tea.

Molly, Aaron’s three-year-old daughter, is perched on the edge of the couch, swinging her legs. Robert doesn’t really expect an answer because her eyes are currently glued to the television and Robert, along with anyone else in the vicinity, is usually tuned out in favour of CBeebies whenever it’s on.

“She let me pour beer for Uncle Cain,” she replies without taking her eyes off the screen.

Robert laughs. “She’s training you up already, is she?”

“And Uncle Cain gave me a hundred pounds and Grandma let me put it in the till.”

“A hundred pounds? Blimey, remind me not to go for a pint when you’re serving.”

Robert puts cling film over the sandwich he made earlier for Aaron and puts it in the fridge. Molly sits quietly, captivated once again by Charlie and Lola’s latest adventure.

“Daddy, can we go to the park and you can push me on the swings?”

Robert’s heart skips a beat. Molly’s never called him anything other than Robert; not even Uncle Robert, and he knows she’s probably just distracted and confused.

He walks over and stands in front of her, hoping to get her full attention. “Daddy’s at work, sweetheart, but maybe he’ll take you for five minutes when he gets home.”

Molly looks at him. “No, I want _you_ to push me, Daddy, high as the sky.” She demonstrates by lifting her hands in the air.

Robert swallows past the lump in his throat and crouches down, resting his hands on Molly’s knees. “Really? That high?” Molly nods earnestly. “Well, I’m not sure you’ll reach the sky but we’ll give it a go.”

 

* * *

 

They walk hand in hand back from the park. Molly hadn’t quite reached the sky but Robert thinks she seemed satisfied enough with his efforts. “Daddy?” He feels her tugging his hand and looks down. “I’m tired, will you carry me?”

Robert doesn’t even think about contradicting her this time. He picks her up and lifts her into the air, her arms wrapping around his neck, her head resting naturally on his shoulder. He carries her home, a warm feeling in his chest.

 

* * *

 

Robert balances Molly in his arms and closes the door quietly behind him, trying not to wake her.

Aaron is there to greet them and smiles at the sight of his daughter asleep in Robert’s arms. “Well, someone looks ready for bed,” he says quietly. “Molly, too, by the look of things.”

Robert rolls his eyes. “Hilarious,” he says sarcastically and Aaron grins. “Shall I take her straight up?”

Aaron nods and strokes a gentle hand over her hair. “Yeah, she looks worn out.”

Robert carries her upstairs and Aaron follows. Together they manage to get a very tired Molly out of her clothes and into her pyjamas. Aaron tucks her into bed and kisses her head. “Sweet dreams, Monkey.”

Molly is already fast asleep by the time Robert leans down to kiss her goodnight. If Aaron notices that Robert presses his lips to her forehead for a second or two longer than usual, he doesn’t mention it.

When they go back downstairs, Robert thinks about how to broach the subject of Molly calling him Daddy.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Aaron says.

Robert takes his hand and pulls him over to the couch. “Come sit down, I need to talk to you.”

Aaron looks at him, concerned. “What is it? Is it Molly?”

Robert takes a deep breath. “She called me Daddy. I thought she’d confused me with you at first but when I reminded her you were at work she said it again, and on the way home from the park. She definitely meant me.”

Robert can’t help feeling apprehensive about Aaron’s reaction. They’ve been together for over a year but in the beginning their relationship wasn’t always easy; full of breakups and makeups which understandably made Aaron wary of letting Molly get too attached to Robert in case things didn’t work out between them.

It took time but they worked through their issues and now neither of them can imagine growing old with anyone else. However, despite this, and the fact that Robert has always treated Molly like his own daughter, at the end of the day, she’s Aaron’s. They’ve never discussed Molly calling him anything other than Robert and they’ve certainly never encouraged it.

“So, what, she just decided to start calling you Daddy?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Robert shrugs. “Something like that. Is that okay with you?”

“Are you kidding? Of course, it’s okay. C’mere,” Aaron says and pulls him into a hug.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Robert is late for work. Aaron watches him rushing around looking for some contracts he needs to get signed in an hour’s time. “Nicola’s gonna kill me,” he mutters, a piece of toast between his teeth.

Aaron pours milk over Molly’s cereal. “Don’t forget we’ve got a meeting at Molly’s nursery tonight.”

Robert finds the papers beneath his laptop and shoves everything into his bag. He slings it over his shoulder and removes the toast from his mouth. “I’ll be home by six, I promise.” He takes a bite and discards the rest of it on Aaron’s plate. “Love you,” he mumbles as he chews, washing it down with a quick mouthful of coffee. “See you later.”

He pecks Aaron on the lips and leans down to land a smacking kiss with a loud _mwah_ on Molly’s head. “Bye, Molly Moo.”

“Bye, Daddy,” she replies, tucking into her Coco Pops.

Robert stops in his tracks and grins at Aaron. “That’s _never_ gonna get old.”

As Robert leaves for work, Aaron smiles fondly at his daughter, already looking forward to six o’clock when he can tell her that Daddy’s home.


End file.
